U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,349 issued to Hursey, et. al. describes reduction of blood flow by application of a dehydrated zeolite material to the site of blood flow. In this method, a particular calcium rich zeolite formulation of the class Linde Type 5A has been utilized as an external application to a traumatically wounded individual to induce haemostasis through dehydration of the wounded area and induction of a blood clot formation (Breck, D W et al., J An. Chem. Soc. 78, 23 (1956) 5963.). A major disadvantage to this product has been the excessive heat generated locally at the injured site as a consequence of the large enthalpy of hydration associated with the material currently marketed under the trade name, QuikClot® and distributed by Z-medica corporation of Wallingford, Conn. USA. There remains a need for modifications and improvements that minimize the enthalpy of hydration upon rehydration of the dehydrated zeolite.